DNS Soul Eater Arrival at Death city: The Legendary Duo?
by DNS-SOULEATER
Summary: this is a new adventure in Soul Eater called DNS Soul Eater it follows the story of David and Sean who are both weapons and meisters. the have become death scythes and all problems following the anime are dealt with. Sean and David must take down a witch kingdom while working with the same group from the show. we plan on this being a fan made anime so please read. Thanks! :)


Episode 1

Arrival at Death city: The Legendary Duo?

"Fantastic it's always great to welcome new Death Scythes' to the academy" Death Joyfully said

"What's up with your voice?" David asked

"Yeah and what's up with your face." Sean also asked

Death sighed "It's so I don't scare the children away. You both know that." Death handed them ID's "Those are your teaching cards, you are both assigned one class to teach." They looked at each other "You really think they're going to listen to us?" Sean asked. "Yeah were 17 just about the same age as them" David pointed out but Death got aggravated "Reaper Chop!" and down David and Sean went.

"Now that you're listening, let's walk into your class." "Okay" they murmured. When the doors opened all talking stopped and eyes' were on them "Ah to much pressure!" Sean shrieked "Reaper Chop" Sean was down again "Calm yourself." Death reassured. Sean got back up in an instant, everyone was still dead silent "Everyone meet your new teachers and, for those of you who don't know, Death Scythes."

Death announced their presence "This is David"

"Hey" David whispered. "And his weapon partner Sean." Sean said nothing "They are also level three meisters, they surpass Professor Stein" Death made the kids fear them but Soul rose his hand "But Lord Death, you said Stein is the strongest one to graduate the academy."

"We didn't go here. We taught ourselves." Sean stated.

"Wait they're meisters too?" Death the Kid asked "We're not the only ones." David said "She's one too." He pointed at Maka "Weapon and a meister that's for sure." Maka's eyes widened "If I'm a weapon how can I look at other peoples souls?" Sean laughed to himself "That's your meister blood, it allows you to look into others soul and your weapon allows you to summon scythe blades. How do you think that you can resonate with soul's so well?" Sean said "Did you look at our records?" Maka question

"How do you think we know so much about you?" David explained

"THAT'S CREEPY!" Maka shouted

"I don't get it" Soul complained "Death academy is the only place for meisters and weapons to train." Soul insisted "Like I said we taught ourselves, we were abandoned for being...different, but I embrace our power and I plan to surpass lord death one day." Everyone's face went blank, they must've thought he was joking but Sean was always serious. "It's not every day that a weapon and a meister is made. I embraced every moment of being different if that's going to help me surpass lord death one day I'm going to use it to its full ability, no disrespect to you lord Death." Sean said. As Death was leaving he looked back and said "I'll be leaving now I have some tea to drink with spirit."

Death left the room and David grabbed a chair while Sean made a lesson plan "What the hell was that? Kid whaled "What's what?" David couldn't care what anyone thought of Sean or him, he was cool headed like that. "No one can beat dad" Kid exclaimed David laughed and kid got in his face "You're an unsymmetrical piece of garbage!" Kid shouted "What are you talking about you have three white strips on your left side you're the unsymmetrical one." Kid went to the ground on his hands and knees "You're right I'm garbage!" kid cried.

"Enough." Sean demanded

"I want to teach you all a new technique called Soul Clash" Tsubaki had a questionable look on her face. "What is Soul clash?" she asked "It lets you fight inside your mind with no limitations, but it helps your soul wave length increase greatly and helps you perfect techniques but at a cost." David remarked "We will show you all this technique, but…" Sean pointed at Maka "I want to show you alone." Maka had a scared look on her face and looked at Soul "He's creepy." She whispered but Sean heard it and made a disappointed face, none the less she came down and he placed a finger on her forehead "Soul clash" suddenly they were in a different place the ground snow white and smooth as marble, the sun was green directly over them with an ocean surrounding them "Whoa." Maka gasped "Is this what they all look like?" Sean called upon his inner weapon which was a buster blade "No they all look different based on the person." He admired his surroundings "But if two people soul clash it splits in the middle, I forced you to soul clash so it shows only my domain." Sean was still admiring everything around him it never got old "So what exactly does this mean?" Maka asked "To help you become stronger than lord Death"

Sean rose his sword to the sky "I'm going to show you just how strong you can become" His Buster sword began to glow "Burning" he growled Maka had a worried look on her face "Sun!" Sean yelled. His blade was on fire and when he struck the ground the entire floor went ablaze around Maka water evaporated from the heat and like that Maka became engulfed in the flames. She awoke from the soul clash gasping for air "What the hell was that?" she said "That's the cost, you feel all the pain but you don't die, it hurts but helps." Maka was throwing a temper tantrum until "Argh Maka chop" she made contact with Sean's head, "Ow, that almost hurts as much as lord Death's."

David then came over after he finished showing everyone "What did you teach her?" he asked "She has potential and I think one day she'll surpass us…One day." And Sean smiled then at a moment's notice David and Sean's stomach growled furiously Maka grinned "So hungry!" David cried "When was the last time we even ate?" Sean moaned "I can cook." Maka said but Sean and David were too busy whining "I can cook!" she shouted they immediately stopped and looked at her for a moment "Here is my address" she handed them a piece of paper "You would feed us?" David had tears in his eyes "Yeah sure you guys are my teachers" David hugged her around the knees "Oh thank you Maka your so kind!" He whaled tears going down his cheek like rivers.

Later that day they waited outside of Maka's door, starving Sean banging on the door "Maka! Were hungry!" Sean whined, and then the door opened "Hi" Maka greeted them as she would any guest. "Were hungry!" Sean said but then received a smack from David "What he meant to say was can we please come in?" Then David went to his knees as a river of tears came down his cheeks "We are freaking starving!" Maka sighed awkwardly "Come in" they both began to bow thanking Maka but just as quickly as the tears came they were gone. "We have plenty of food." They walked into a giant feast of things such as Turkey; roast beef, ramen, fried fish, white rice, etc. It was all lined up and just as they were about to feast David saw her. "Oh Soul won't you play with me? Please?!" Blare had Soul in her breast "Blare!" Maka growled "Maka…cho" she was cut off by David who was holding her hand stopping her from hitting Blare "You don't touch her." he said then his voice went from serious to playful "Till I get to play with the Kitty ;)"

"Maka chop!" David was on the ground in agony "I had a free hand idiot."

A few minutes later… "Sorry about that, lost my cool." David said.

Sean was stuffing his face tears of joy ran down his face "So good!" he said with a mouthful. A knock came to the door, Maka opened it to be greeted by Black Star "Maka! Ha ha ha man your food smells great! Soul!" Black Star pushed past Maka and went to Soul's side "Hey man what's up?" they touched knuckles "Sorry were late." Tsubaki said "We brought some fried vegetables."

"Oh, thank you Tsubaki" Maka wore an honest smile on her face. A moment later kid, Patty and Liz walked in "Food! It smells so Yummy" Patty Giggled kid fell on the ground "No, no, no!" kid was now in a feeble position." Kid we're only 7 minutes late it's not that bad." Liz tried to assure him but it failed "Don't you get it!" He muttered "Seven is an unsymmetrical piece of crap!" He cried.

Liz was waving her hands trying to calm him down but everything she said was hopeless but then Sean said "I love all eight of these dishes." Kid rose his head "Eight?" he questioned "Yes" David said "The most symmetrical number in existence" he hugged kid and they both said "Finally someone who understands!"

Later that night…

"And that's how we became Death Scythes." Everyone awed at David and Sean's story "That story was so cool" Soul remarked "We took the two witches out with no problem." Sean said with confidence "No, they almost killed us, they were formidable opponents." David coolly said "I wouldn't have a problem killing a stupid witch!" Black Star laughed "I'm going to surpass God." His soul wave length filled the room, you could practically feel his pride. Sean laughed "What's so funny?" Black Star darkly said "How are you going to surpass God when you can't surpass me?" Black Stars face was that of a demon, he was ready to kill Sean. Sean got up and walked outside "Let's see if you can even scratch me." Black Star couldn't resist this challenge he started to leave "You're no match for him." David stated "He far surpasses you in skill, and Sean doesn't hold back." Black Star didn't even bother to look back.

Outside nothing but the Moon lit the walkways and alleys. Sean waited in the middle of the Street. "I'm telling you Black Star you can't beat me. This is your last chance to back out." Sean was confident. Black Star laughed at Sean "I'd rather die than back down from anything."

"Then you make the first move." Sean stood completely still. Black Star dashed at the speed of light replicating all around Sean "Speed Star!"

"Predictable." Sean said Black Stars replications went at Sean one on one throwing a fist or punch only to be reversed and thrown into another replication "Stop messing around Black Star!" Maka shouted

"I Know what I'm doing!" he shouted "Black Star Big Wave!" Black Star came at every direction offering no opening "He's done" said Kid

"I wouldn't count him out yet he's just getting started." David said with eagerness every single Black Star hit Sean but none made any damage "What?" Black Star gasped "Soul wave lengths Black Star! Learn from your mistakes! Soul Force!" Pressure built around Sean and sent all Black Stars flying in every direction, Black Star skidded back "Lions Dance" Sean began to land a barrage of punches and kicks on Black Star the last hit was a kick to the stomach sending him back even further. "Stop now Black Star, before you really get hurt" Sean actually felt pity for Black Star at this point "No! I refuse to ever give up!" He shouted

"Fine, from the Black Star hand book!" Sean said

"Impossible" Tsubaki whispered

"Black Star Big Wave!" Sean shouted Black Star was defeated by his own move. He laid still "Black Star" Tsubaki rushed to his side "You over did" David whispered "He'll be in the infirmary for awhile" Sean still didn't say anything.

He walked away with no remorse

(note for fans) there is ging to be more DNS Soul Eater on its way soon so please keep reading to find out what happens next.


End file.
